User blog:SpaceProtagonist/Trina (Big Hero 6: The Series)
Trina is the android daughter of Obake. On the outside, she appears to be a normal teenage girl, but in reality she is an android controlled by Obake, whom she refers to as her father. Role When Big Hero 6 found out about bot heists happening in San Fransokyo and were unable to stop them, Hiro began remembering his days as bot fighter and used this as an excuse to attend one, claiming he was gonna do it to find out who was behind them. He then went to Yama's office, where he first met Trina while she had a match against Gus. Hiro immediately has a crush on her when she walked by and she helped him hide from Yama afterwards she told Hiro that he was a bot-fighter legend and every bot-fighter knew him until he quit and "became a loser". Hiro then told her he was making a comeback to the fights. Hiro took an interest in Trina's bot and asked how she learned to build a bot, to which she replied that she self-taught herself by watching and learning. Hiro then helps upgrade her bot and next night, Trina defeats Saw Bot with the help of these upgrades. Seeing Trina fight caused Hiro to miss the feeling of being a bot-fighter, so he went back to enter the competition himself, and the Ringleader allowed him to fight despite Yama having forbidden him from returning after their last bot fight. The ringleader told him that his first match would be against Trina, but before the fight could begin, the police broke into the place and everyone else escaped right away except for Hiro, who was arrested again for a little while until Aunt Cass bailed him out of prison. Though Hiro was grounded for this, he decided to return with a new plan to bot-fight Yama while his teammates "obtained evidence" about Yama being the thief. Hiro then had a re-match and defeated Trina, which made her believe that Hiro allowed himself to be taken by the police only to upgrade Megabot. Still, she was impressed by giving him a friendly punch on the arm and she also kissed his cheek, which made him blush. Hiro next faced other bots until it was his turn to fight Yama, who had a reconstructed Little Yama. Hiro texted his friends to go to Yama's office, while he defeated Yama by using almost the same method he did first time. Trina watched the the fight and then she gave Hiro a thumbs up after he won. However, his friends searched Yama's office but did not find anything incriminating him, thus Hiro realized the only other person who could've caused the thefts was Trina as she had fought the same bots as Yama. Hiro went to confront her by telling her that he knew about the bots and that she was the thief he is trying to convince her to leave bot fights by mentioning that his brother had helped him through it. Trina however refused, and instead activated all of her hacked bots (including Megabot) to form a larger bot which attacked Hiro and his friends by distracting them while she escaped. Upon destroying the robot, the team went back to Lucky Cat Café, where Hiro told them he had decided to leave bot fights for good, mentioning how he could have ended like Trina if his friends and family hadn't helped him. On the other hand, Trina returns to her "father", but he tells her that collecting trinkets was a waste of time, instead asking her to show him something useful. Trina then opens up her face which reveals her true robotic appearance and projects a hologram of Hiro talking about Tadashi. Obake then proceeds to shut down Trina, and tells her it is time to move forward. While Obake continued with his plan, she remained inactive and later had a minor role in "Countdown to Catastrophe" after the Obake-reprogrammed Baymax dragged Hiro to Obake's lair. Hiro saw Trina's head detached from her body and she calmly greeted him, teasing how he didn't know she was a robot. Later, the base was destroyed, leaving Trina and her father's fates unknown. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Hero's Friend Category:Robot Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Western Animation Villainess